1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to, in general, the field of lighting for signaling and/or “ambient illumination” functions m vehicles (specifically; motor vehicles) and, in particular, a device for procuring a “relief” effect in the illumination of signaling lights and/or lights for the exterior or interior fighting of vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Efforts are increasingly being directed toward the maximum possible reduction of the volume of housings for the accommodation of sets or sub-sets of the signaling lights that are fitted to motor vehicles as a statutory requirement. This objective is facilitated by the use of LEDs in place of or in addition to conventional lamps.
By definition, it might appear contradictory to simultaneously pursue the objective of lending depth (specifically, an impression of relief) to the light generated by signaling-light housings with this reduced volume.
From other fields (specifically, interior decoration in domestic or professional settings), systems are known for the reflection of light by mirrors arranged opposite each other, thus creating an impression of infinity by the successive reflection of the image of the location concerned from one mirror to the other. The images thus obtained, which create an impression of infinity, use fully-reflective mirrors and create an impression that does not vary substantially, regardless of whether the observer is positioned close to or at a distance from one of the mirrors concerned. The light sources used are all positioned in front of at least one of the mirrors while the observer is positioned in a space between the two mirrors.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for a device that generates an “infinity” effect in the signaling and/or ambient lighting of motor vehicles. There is a need in the related art also for such a device that permits the addition of “style” effects to the signaling lights of vehicles.